Yuma's Favourite Food
by Leahtheredpearlvoice
Summary: Random Drabble: Akari and Yuma are going shopping. Thats all i can do for a summary i'm afraid. Story's much better. PLZ REVIEW. Omake is up! 4got to mark it as complete. Sorry.


**Leah: Soooo…**

**Kara: Soooo…**

**Rina: Soooo…**

***ten minutes later***

**Rina: That's it! *opens up laptop and types a random drabble* **

**Leah: What's this drabble related to?**

**Rina: Yuma's love of food.**

**Leah: *giggles* That boy and his stomach.**

**Rina: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Leah: Rina does not own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL! If she did, Vector's reasons for doing everything he did would be to get Rina's attention. 'Favourite Food' belongs to Dan Schnieder (I think). **

***awkward silence***

**Leah: I'm… gonna go now. ENJOY! *hides behind bed*.**

**Kara: PEACE OUT! *hides with Leah 'coz she kinda has to*.**

**TITLE: YUMA'S FAVOURITE FOOD (canon)**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**RATING: K **

Poor Akari! While her grandma was cutting her 'prized' chrysanthemums with Kotori's grandma, she was stuck here doing the weekly shopping. With YUMA of all people. And shopping with Yuma for groceries was BAD news. It was times like these that she wondered if they were even related.

"KATTOBINGU! KICHIRANA'S RAMEN STAND IS FINALLY HERE! YUMMY!" a certain black and pink-haired boy yelled as he ran to his sister

'Here we go again,' Akari thought as her brother ran towards her and sighed. "Yuma," she said as calmly as possible, "We're here to do the weekly shopping, NOT feed your huge appetite." "But," "No buts, Yuma. I'm serious!"

Yuma frowned and muttered a quick apology. "Good," Akari said smugly before dragging Yuma to her motorbike to go to the mall.

On the way, Yuma saw lots of food being sold. Being the food-lover he is, his eyes lit up at everything that looked delicious and screamed the food's name like a typical fanboy such as;

"SQUID DUMPLINGS!"

"RED DEMON'S NOODLES!"

"CHOCO BANANA!"

"CHILLI ONIGIRI!"

to name a few.

Akari sweatdropped. "Yuma," she hissed, "people are staring!" But Yuma was completely oblivious to Akari's statement. "Put on a song, nee-chan!" ordered Yuma. Akari glared at him but then thought of something. "OK."

She took out her MP5 player and plugged it into the speaker-dock on her motorbike. A song started playing:

_What I like about cheese,_

_Is that you can put in on veggies,_

'_Coz they taste,_

_M-m, so good._

Yuma raised his eyebrows.

_I like to talk about fo-od,_

'_Coz it's my favourite thing to do-o,_

_Every treat from yellow to blue-oo,_

_Red and green so let's all sing,_

"Nee-chan!" Yuma whined. "That wasn't funny!" "Hey, it was you who was screaming every passing treat's name on the way to the mall," Akari accused. "Besides, you wanted a song so I gave you one. Aren't you happy?"

Yuma pouted as the song was playing in the background.

_Tell me all about your favourite food,_

_(Mine is pizza)_

_And I like hamburgers too._

_I'll eat ice cream cake,_

'_Til my tummy aches,_

_But then here's what I'll do,_

_Here's what I'll do,_

_Share some of mine with you, oo, oo,_

_(Yummy yummy, in my tummy, yummy yummy)_

_All of my favourite foods, oo, oo,_

_(Yummy yummy, in my tummy, yummy yummy)_

The bike stopped in front of Heartland Mall. Akari removed the MP5 player from the dock and switched it off. She turned to Yuma. "Promise me you won't ask for any tasty treats while we're shopping?" she asked. He nodded. "Pinkie swear?" "Pinkie swear." And off they ran inside the mall shouting "KATTOBINGU!"

**Rina: And done. Hey Leah! **

***total silence***

**Rina: Never mind. I'll just email this to ****Veccy**** aaaand sent! Plz review! No flamez. I hate flames. Besides Veccy that is.**

**Leah: *jumps from behind the bed* HA! Now you admit it!**

**Rina: WHAAAA?**

**Kara: WE KNEW IT!**

**Rina: Hey!**

**Leah: That was a good drabble**

**Rina: You guys are mean!**

**Leah and Kara: We know.**

**Rina: *sweatdrops* Anyway, see you guys in the next story. Guys wanna do the finishing line?**

**Leah and Kara: Uh-huh.**

**All: TEAM LEAH YAMAGUCHI NO JUTSU~!**

_P.S. If you're wondering why the mp5 sentence is underlined (though most of you already know why); IT'S THE NEAR FUTURE PEOPLE! THEY WOULD OBVIOUSLY HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO DO THIS ON MOTORCYCLES! And Veccy is Vector. Tee-hee!_


End file.
